dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Codename: Kids Next Door in El Kadsre/List of episodes that aired in El Kadsre
The following are a list of Codename: Kids Next Door episodes that aired in El Kadsre on ETVKK (2012-2016) and El TV Kadsre 5 (2019). Season 1 * Operation: C.A.K.E.D./No P in the OOL (January 7, 2012) * Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M./Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. (January 14, 2012) * Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H./Operation: T.E.E.T.H. (January 21, 2012) * Operation: T.U.R.N.I.P./Operation: M.I.N.I.-G.O.L.F. (January 28, 2012) * Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E./Operarion: C.O.W.G.I.R.L. (February 4, 2012) * Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E./Operartion: A.R.C.T.I.C. (February 11, 2012) * Operation: L.I.C.E./Operation: L.I.Z.Z.L.E. (February 18, 2012) * Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y./Operation: P.O.I.N.T. (February 25, 2012) * Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V./Operation: C.A.M.P. (March 3, 2012) * Operation: T.O.M.M.Y./Operation: C.H.A.D. (March 10, 2012) * Operation: P.I.A.N.O./Operation: Z.O.O. (March 17, 2012) * Operation: Q.U.I.E.T./Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. (March 24, 2012) * Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P. (March 31, 2012) Season 2 * Operation: C.A.T.S./Operarion: P.O.P. (September 1, 2012) * Operation: S.P.A.N.K./Operation: D.A.T.E. (September 8, 2012) * Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T./Operation: T.A.P.I.O.C.A. (September 15, 2012) * Operation: M.O.V.I.E./Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D. (September 22, 2012) * Operation: F.L.A.V.O.R./Operartion: K.I.S.S. (September 29, 2012) * Operation: S.H.A.V.E./Operartion: O.O.M.P.P.A.H. (October 6, 2012) * Operation: G.H.O.S.T./Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. (October 13, 2012) * Operation: T.H.E.-S.H.O.G.U.N./Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E. (October 20, 2012) * Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T./Operation: B.R.I.E.F. (October 27, 2012) * Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.W.O./Operation: S.P.A.C.E. (November 3, 2012) * Operation: B.E.A.C.H./Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. (November 10, 2012) * Operation: D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T./Operation: T.R.I.P. (November 17, 2012) * Operation: E.N.D. (November 23, 2012) Season 3 * Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. (June 8, 2013) * Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T./Operation: L.E.A.D.E.R. (June 15, 2013) * Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A./Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S. (June 22, 2013) * Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. (June 29, 2013) * Operation: B.U.T.T./Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. (July 6, 2013) * Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E./Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. (July 13, 2013) * Operation: P.I.N.K.E.Y.E./Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E. (July 20, 2013) * Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E./Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. (July 27, 2013) * Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. (August 3, 2013) * Operation: H.U.G.S./Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S. (August 10, 2013) * Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y./Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L. (August 17, 2013) * Operation: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T./Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. (August 24, 2013) * Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T./Operation: H.O.U.N.D. (August 31, 2013) Season 4 * Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T./Operation: F.L.U.S.H. (November 16, 2013) * Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E./Operation: C.L.U.E.S. (November 23, 2013) * Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T./Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. (November 30, 2013) * Operation: P.O.O.L. (December 7, 2013) * Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. (December 14, 2013) * Operation: C.A.K.E.D.F.O.U.R. (April 19, 2014) * Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R./Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N. (April 26, 2014) * Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E./Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. (May 3, 2014) * Operation: L.U.N.C.H./Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. (May 10, 2014) * Operation: K.N.O.T./Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T. (May 17, 2014) * Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. (May 24, 2014) * Operation: L.O.V.E./Operation: C.O.U.C.H. (May 31, 2014) * Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L./Operation: F.E.R.A.L. (June 7, 2014) Season 5 * Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. (September 27, 2014) * Operation: D.U.C.K.Y./Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R. (October 4, 2014) * Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S./Operation: F.I.S.H.Y. (October 11, 2014) * Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P./Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I. (October 18, 2014) * Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. (December 20, 2014) * Operation: V.I.R.U.S./Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. (January 10, 2015) * Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N./Operation: H.O.I.L.D.A.Y. (January 17, 2015) * Operation: C.A.K.E.D.F.I.V.E. (January 24, 2015) * Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T./Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. (January 31, 2015) * Operation: C.L.O.W.N./Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. (February 7, 2015) * Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F./Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (February 14, 2015) * Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E./Operation: H.O.M.E. (February 21, 2015) * Operation: I.T. (February 28, 2015) * Operation: Z.E.R.O. (August 1, 2015) Season 6 * Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D./Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. (January 16, 2016) * Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y. (January 23, 2016) * Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S./Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R. (January 30, 2016) * Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. (February 6, 2016) * Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H./Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E. (February 13, 2016) * Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E./Operation: S.I.X. (February 20, 2016) * Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.L.C.L.E. (February 27, 2016) * Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L./Operation: M.O.O.N. (March 5, 2016) * Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E./Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T. (March 12, 2016) * Operation: S.CI.E.N.C.E./Operation: A.M.I.S.H. (March 19, 2016) * Operation: C.R.I.M.E./Operation: P.A.R.T.Y. (March 26, 2016) * Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. (April 9, 2016) * Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. (November 19, 2016) * Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (December 28, 2019) Category:El Kadsre Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Episode lists Category:ETVKK